Purikura
by TuckingFypo
Summary: It's Mi-chan's birthday but he's too occupied with studying that he forgets, but his girlfriend has something up her sleeves! Late birthday fic! xD


Plot birthday: April 29, 2012

**Author's Notes**: Now that I've passed the college entrance exams, I can write this fic in a lighthearted way! I know that Mi-chan's birthday is on November 13 and today is December 24 and I'm a retard for posting this fic so late so please forgive me! xD

This fic is like a sister fic (or a little prequel?) to Twins. I've mentioned something about our couple taking a purikura in chapter 2 of Twins and it stems from here, back when they were still in high school. And this Nov. 13 is set on Saturday. xD Enjoy!

* * *

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the scribbling of a pen. His hand was moving in an unbelievable speed. Silence covered the room soon after he stopped his movement, and a few seconds more, a sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

Mikagami Tokiya encircled his answer with a red pen. He got the answer for the 359th question correct. _In fact_, he got the answers for questions 290 to 358 correct yesterday.

"Ne, Mi-chan. An hour has passed and I kept my promise of being silent."

At about seven in the morning, Fuuko came barging inside Tokiya's apartment. He was in his living room at the time, preparing to study when she plomped down on his sofa and made herself at home. He was clueless about her motives but he just let her hang around while he studied at a desk just a few meters away from her. She just stared at his back for a few minutes before yawning and helping herself with the cookies and milk she found in his fridge.

The crunching sounds of the cookie made Tokiya wince and Fuuko snickered. She made more exaggerated crunching sounds in purpose just to get on his nerves and he winced again.

She was disturbing his studies.

That's when he asked her to be silent, to be quiet, _to not make a single sound_ for a whole hour and he would do what she says after studying. She agreed, zipped her mouth shut, and we get this current scene.

"You told me you'll give this day to me if I keep quiet for a full 60 minutes!"

Fuuko threw the heart-shaped pillow that she had been squeezing to Tokiya. It hit his back softly and landed with a 'thud' on the floor. Tokiya let out another sigh, picked the pillow and lightly threw it back to the sofa. Fuuko muffled something along the lines of 'ouch'.

"Fuuko, there are still 641 questions left in this math drill and I have to finish them before the end of the month." It was his fourth, no, probably fifth math drill for this year but he was still nervous for the upcoming entrance exam in January. The Hokage had been telling him over and over that he'll pass it, but he wanted to be sure. As he turned to the next page, he noticed Fuuko stood up from the sofa and made her way towards him.

"Come on! You need to relax once in a while! We haven't seen each other for a week!" As Fuuko screeched in his ears, she shut the drill tight with one hand.

"We passed by each other at the school halls yesterday!" He looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Oh, shut it! You'll keep your promise and we'll go out today!"

After minutes of bickering, protesting and a game of rock-paper-scissors, Tokiya finally gave in to Fuuko's whims and got dressed up.

**- - - T - o - F - u - u - - -**

It was close to nine o'clock when the two finally arrived at the Kirisawa residence. Upon entering the living room, the couple took notice of the nice smell coming from the kitchen. Fuuko looked nervous and she started stuttering while asking Tokiya to sit down on the sofa.

"Uh...just...stay here for a while, okay?" With that, she hurriedly went to the kitchen, not caring about the weird look her boyfriend was throwing her.

There were a bunch of magazines resting on top of the rectangular glass table in front of him but a yellow photo album caught his eye. Bored, he picked it up, flipped through the first page and was surprised to see a big photo of the Hokage in their yukatas at their town's yearly summer festival. He remembered not seeing the group photos, except for the one sent to his phone, and the gazillion photos of the fireworks that his girlfriend took. That fact piqued his curiosity so he flipped to the other page.

Meanwhile, Fuuko was helping her mother prepare the supposedly birthday lunch for Tokiya. It was nine thirty in the morning and the food wasn't really that much so they would finish cooking soon.

It **wouldn't** be a birthday _lunch_ anymore.

She hit herself in the head for arriving too early in Tokiya's apartment and dragging him to her house at the wrong time. The food's smell was all over the house and with Tokiya's sharp instincts, he probably figured out what the surprise was about!

Shrugging the annoying thoughts away, she poked her head from the kitchen to see the blue-haired guy busily looking at the photo album. That should occupy him for a while, if he doesn't skip through the firework photos she took, that is.

"Dear, cut the sweet potatoes, please." It was her mother, and she was the one who suggested she cook something for him on his birthday. Although Fuuko knew that Tokiya cooks on his own and might be _better_ than her, she hoped he'll appreciate her efforts.

It was when she finished mixing the sweet potatoes with the red beans that she sensed footsteps heading to the kitchen. Mrs. Kirisawa nodded at Fuuko as she went back to the living room to entertain Tokiya for a bit more.

"Mi-chan! Just...sit back there!" She exclaimed with her hands in front of her as a gesture for him to stop walking. Scowling, he went back and sat down on the sofa, but not before asking. "What are you cooking?"

"Nothing much. Just a little lunch for the two of us." She answered as she sat down beside him.

"Lunch? I just ate breakfast a while ago."

"When?"

"...At five." He crossed his legs.

Fuuko's eyes slightly popped out but went back to normal as she replied. "It's about time you finished digesting then. You'll be eating more today anyway."

He raised his eyebrow at that. Eating more today? What did she mean? This was on his mind when they both heard Mrs. Kirisawa whisper "Fuuko!" from the kitchen. The girl went there fast and a few minutes more, she called on him to come to the kitchen. There, he saw a beautifully set table with a simple, yet scrumptious Japanese meal. As he sat, the first thing he noticed about the meal was the weird combination. He shot Fuuko a confused look and asked.

"Why this combination?"

"Oh, well..." She looked embarrassed as she looked over the meal.

"This," she pointed to the main dish, _katsudon_, a meal with pork-cutlets and egg topped on a bowl of rice."is so you can pass the entrance exams." He narrowed his eyes upon hearing this but nodded as a sign for her to continue.

"You know how they say 'Eat _katsudon_ to win against exams'? That's where I got it!" She looked so proud of that declaration and winked at him. He, on the other hand, just nodded again while trying to suppress his laughter.

Next, she pointed to _nikujyaga_, which is a dish made up of meat, potatoes and onions. "There's also a saying 'Think of your enemies as potatoes and eat them'! So just think of these potatoes and sweet potatoes as the other students aiming for Tokyo University and eat them!" She grinned as she pointed to the _satsumaimo iri youkan_ dessert beside that.

At this point, Tokiya was so amused that he could barely control himself anymore. A small smile escaped his lips as he pointed to the _daikon misoshiru_.

"Oh, that? That...really doesn't mean anything. I just thought a warm soup might be good since it's the season." With that, he chuckled. Which turned into a laughter and soon Fuuko also joined him. After the laughter subsided, Fuuko finally let out the magical words.

"They're not much compared to your cooking but I made, well...some of them, for this special day and I hope you'll like them. Happy birthday, Mi-chan."

He blinked.

And blinked again.

He eyed the whole kitchen in search of a calendar but Fuuko beat him to it. "It's November 13 today Mi-chan! Don't tell me you forgot?" She grinned at him and it slowly sank to him why Fuuko agreed to that one-hour deal without complaining.

He finally looked at her in the eye and said a small thank you. Fuuko smiled at him and the both of them stated _itadakimasu_ before eating.

"By the way, where's your mother? Isn't she going to eat?" Tokiya asked before biting on a pork-cutlet.

"She said something about not wanting to disturb us so she went to the neighbors." She spoke, her mouth half-full. That exact moment, she felt her phone vibrating so she took it out, swiftly read the message and put it back inside the pocket of her pants.

"Something urgent?" He asked, not switching his attention away from the potato he just stabbed with a chopstick.

"Not really, just a spam mail." She smiled at his actions. It was considered bad manners to stab food with the chopsticks but he seemed to take her words to eat 'his enemies' seriously. Suddenly, she felt bad about lying to him. The message was actually from Yanagi telling her the gang is shopping for the ingredients and that they could start it at four, although a bit early. _'I still have time to take him somewhere else...'_ she thought. It was still eleven, anyway.

"How is it?" She asked brightly, pertaining to the food on the table that was disappearing unusually fast. He just made an 'okay' sign with his left hand and continued eating. Fuuko just snorted.

"So do you have any plans for today?" She was merely confirming for she knew he had nothing else to do than study. Ironically, he was about to blurt out "studying" but he halted. Instead, he surprised her by saying, "I did promise to give you this day."

_'When it is **my** birthday.'_ He thought silently as he sighed.

"This is going to be a great day!" She grinned at him which sent chills to his spine. He wasn't sure of it but he thought she must be thinking of something horrible.

After finishing the meal with a _gochisousama_, Fuuko just dumped all the dirty plates in the sink, stating that those can wait later. They left the house in silence and headed to wherever the hell his girlfriend wanted to take him to. As they walked, Fuuko popped up the dreaded question.

"Mi-chan, have you ever taken a _purikura_?"

"No." He replied without looking at her.

"Do you even know what a _purikura_ is?"

"No."

"Thought so." She grinned then held on to his right arm and began explaining. "It's a photo booth and I want to take," she paused to giggle, "_interesting_ photos with you." He just looked at her on his side like she'd grown two heads then shrugged. He'd taken a lot of pictures with Fuuko because she had been insisting so surely, this wasn't different?

**- - - T - o - F - u - u - - -**

Or so he thought.

The moment they arrived in front of the said photo booth, he felt like running away. The photo booth resembled normal ones but it was colored pink, had a ridiculously glittery sign stating _purikura_ at the top and a photo of a horribly thin model with eyes you will only see on anime girls at the right side of the booth.

It was the photo booth of doom. At least, for him.

She started laughing in an unlady-like manner as she saw his reaction. After calming down, she pushed him inside without saying anything. The both of them were blinded by more pink inside the booth but Fuuko shrugged it away and proceeded to insert three 100 coins in the slot.

"Mi-chan, **smile** to your first _purikura_ on a count of five!" She put emphasis on the word 'smile' but she was sure as hell he wouldn't. Maybe she got a better chance if they were taking pictures at home but alas, the chances were lower than zero here.

As expected, the picture showed him scowling while she was grinning madly. She thought of retaking another one but thought the result might be the same so she just settled with that. "You see, it doesn't end here. Here comes the exciting part!"

They went out of the booth and entered another one just beside. They both sat down on the tiny stool and Fuuko was the first one to pick up the pen. Tokiya obviously didn't know what to do so he just decided to observe her.

"Hmm...let's see..." She was tapping her chin lightly when finally, an idea came to her. She moved her pen to select the color pink from the menu and she laughed maniacally as she started coloring his hair.

"You...!" He could only watch in horror as his luscious blue hair got turned into a gross shade of pink by his own girlfriend. She grinned at him and before he could protest, she hit 'save'. The machine whirred as a sign of approval and proceeded to show them the set of pictures. One was decorated by Fuuko, and the other four untouched. Yet.

To get back at her, Tokiya snatched the pen away from her and clicked on the second picture. Fuuko just relaxed on her seat and beamed with confidence, "Let's see what you can come up with!"

Accepting her challenge, Tokiya navigated through the colors, patterns and designs until he found what he wanted. He glanced back at Fuuko, who was playing with her phone, and pasted the same anime eyes he saw on the model, on his girlfriend's face. He tapped on her shoulder and before she could fully process what was on the monitor, he hit 'save'.

A small vein popped from her forehead and she grabbed the pen from him. He smirked. That sure ticked her off. But he wasn't smirking anymore when he saw that she had pasted the same anime eyes and added a blush of red to his face which made him look like a girl. Surprisingly, he freely let her 'save' this time while waiting for his turn to have the damned pen.

The moment she gave it to him, he wasted no time as he pasted a cloud bubble beside his face and wrote 'I hate you' on the fourth picture. He also pasted a pig's nose on Fuuko's nose. She just loudly laughed as he saved it.

"This is the last." She stated the obvious. The light insulting in the decorations were fun but she wanted to end this one nicely. Feeling his eyes on her, she decided to make it quick and just wrote 'Happy birthday Mi-chan!' below the picture and saved it. She smiled at him and he nodded in reply as the machine whirred some more and gave them the five pictures through a strip of small stickers.

"Ah! That was fun!" She threw her hands up in the air as they walked home. It was now one thirty in the afternoon. She can't believe they actually spent almost an hour in that booth doing stupid stuff.

"That was the scariest moment of my life, being surrounded by so much pink." He scowled as he crossed his arms.

"Just wait until I show this to the gang!" She grinned for the umpteenth time that day. She was already a few meters away from him and she seemed to be heading to the Hanabishi's. He shouted his protests at her but she didn't listen and he had no choice but to chase her.

- The End -

* * *

**Author's Notes:** What is even the purpose of this fic?! xD I'm really sorry that it's long and draggy! xD I originally wanted to write only about the purikura but I couldn't stop when I started writing about his birthday.

About the food, katsu can also mean "win" so some students eat katsudon some time before their exams. I ate them before and on the day of my entrance exam so I passed! (Although I seriously think it wasn't _just_ because of that!) I don't know much about the potato saying but people also often say that, especially at times when one gets nervous.

Reviews and flames are welcome, please let me know what you think. Bai-bai!


End file.
